


Brothers In Arms

by Lady_Blackadder



Series: Fathers' and Sons' Universe [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Hot Sex, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Sneaky Loki, Thorki - Freeform, bareback, seductive loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to my story Fathers and Sons, basically how Loki gets his man ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers In Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Thor was a good man, but he was no saint.  
So when he entered his chambers to find his brother laying naked on his bed bathed in moonlight he could not resist. Loki held out a hand to Thor "Come brother, take me", Thor searched the trickster's green eyes for any deceit but found none, with a speed that nearly seemed impossible even for him Thor made his way to the bed and the beautiful creature who was offering him everything he had wanted since he learnt what sex was.  
Thor made quick work of removing his clothes before joining his brother on the bed "You know not of how long I have wanted this" he declared before stealing Loki's mouth in a passionate kiss, he soon discovered that Loki's tongue was skilled at other things not just lies and tricks as it twined skilfully with his own drawing out desperate groans from the thunder god's mouth.  
When they broke for air Loki lay back provocatively on the sheets "I am prepared for you brother" he purred spreading his legs wide for Thor to settle between them and Thor needed no further urging, he lay between his brother's thighs and lined his cock with Loki's slick hole before pressing his aching cock inside the tempting furl. Both brothers moaned as Thor's cock slid deep inside Loki's stretched hole and not stopping until their hips met, the eldest son of Odin wasted no time in claiming the body beneath him as his stroking his cock deep inside his brother at rough pace. Loki moaned at his brother's desperation to have him, the golden haired Asgardian was like an animal in rut, desperate to possess Loki's body and mark him with his seed. The notion of Thor filling him up with his cum sent Loki near mad with lust and he wrapped his legs tightly around the elder male's waist dragging the golden haired warrior deep inside his body, Loki wanted to be near bursting with Thor's seed and told his brother as much sending the elder into a lust filled frenzy. "By the nine realms brother you feel so tight!" Groaned Thor as he continued to thrust his thick cock inside his brother's hot tight hole "All for you Thor" panted a near breathless Loki determined to stoke his brother's lust further, Loki was hell bent on having Thor for his own and would not let Thor leave this bed until he was sure he was pregnant 'Let Sif try and get Thor then' he thought smugly before a sharp thrust to his prostate set all thoughts flying far away.   
Thor mouthed every bit of skin he could reach desperate to possess the trickster God, his brother's inner walls choked his thick cock deliciously bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm, the thought of spilling his seed inside his brother caused him to nearly loose control and blow his load right then. Thor focused all of his efforts on making sure Loki came first, he wanted nothing more than to keep Loki all to himself and the best way to ensure that was to pleasure Loki so well he would never want for another. Loki's nails raked sharply down his back "Harder brother! I am close!" He ordered spurring Thor on with his demands, he aimed his thrusts unerringly at Loki's prostate "That's it dear brother...ugh...come for me" grunted the blonde warrior his own cock desperate to explode.   
Loki let out a keening moan as his orgasm washed over him making his eyes roll back in his skull and his toes curl, the dual sensation of his inner walls rippling around Thor's thick cock and hot cum spraying his wellformed abs triggered Thor's own orgasm, the next King of Asgard let out a bellowing moan before shooting his potent seed deep inside his brother not stopping his hard thrusts until he was finally spent.   
Once finished Thor carefully rolled on to his side on the bed not wanting crush his brother beneath him "By the nine realms brother that was exquisite" he panted before closing in to take his brother's sinful lips in a hungry kiss, "My pleasure," purred Loki when they parted "I am all yours Thor whenever you want me brother" Thor's smile was incandescent "And I am yours brother, always" he swore before taking his beloved's mouth in another breath stealing kiss.   
Loki smirked, Thor's words along with the tingling sensation in his abdomen assured him that no one -not even Sif- could pull Thor away from him now.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
